Beach Head Snapped , Again
by Ryoken1
Summary: Beach Head is driven insane by Sci-fi , Lowlight and Shipwreck , the same day in wich the joes have a major VIP as a guest.


G.I.JOE: " Beach Head Snapped , Again!"  
  
Legal/copyright: I Dnt own GI Joe , cause if i owned them , we all be kicking some Cobra butt right now!  
  
"THAT`S IT , I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"-Beach Head screamed.  
  
"Come on , we said it was a litle mistake!"- Sci-Fi replied to a very angry Beach Head.  
  
"Yeah , we didnt cause any permanent damage!"-Low Light added.  
  
"PERMANENT DAMAGE! , YOU IDIOTS JUST BLEW UP MY OFFICE AND THREE WALLS , AND YOU DARE TO SAY IT WASNT PERMANENT DAMAGE!-Beach Head sounded angrier by the second.  
  
"Yup , this stuff is all modular , like cubicles , so it all be up in no time!"-Sci-fi added agin.  
  
"Yeah , besides , it was you who forbid us from tasting the new grenades we invented at the shooting range , so its your mistake"-Low Light added.  
  
"MY ONLY MISTAKE WAS COMING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! , IM SICK OF ALL OF YOU BOZOS MAKING THIS ELITE UNIT A NUT HOUSE , WHY DID I EVER AGREED TO COME HERE?"-Beach Head`s voice went from angry to insane in seconds.  
  
"Didnt ya came here because ya got kick from the Rangers?"-Tunnel Rat asked.,  
  
"I thougt he came here because his former unit tried to kill him?"-Sci-fi added.  
  
"Nope ya seamonkeys! , He is here because he thought he could get farther in the army by joining us!"-Shipwreck said as he appeared behind them.  
  
"THATS IT! , IM GONNA KILL YA ALL!-Beach Head screamed as he jumped at them.  
  
"OH MY GOD , HAWK , WE`VE GOT A BHS HERE IN THE LOBBY!-Flint called in a nearby radio as he founded the fighting joes.  
  
"Dear god , not again..."-Hawk sighed as he heard the radio.  
  
"What the hell is a BHS?-The man dressed in black , who was sitted infront of Hawk , asked.  
  
"It stands for "Beach Head Snapped" , Mr President".-Hawk responded.  
  
"Uh , wasnt that the Ranger who...?"-The President went pale.  
  
"Yeah he is , dont worry , our elite team of ninjas , spec ops and deltas must dozed him already"-Hawk sayed , hoping that this was true.  
  
At that moment , Sci-fi , Tunnel Rat and Shipwreck ran in font of Hawk`s office window , followed by Beach Head , who was holded by Snake Eyes , StormShadow , Roadblock , Wetsuit , Leatherneck and Sgt Slaughter , and didnt seem to be bothered by the weight.  
  
Silence reined in the room.  
  
"I think its time we talk about your budget for next year , Hawk"-The president said in a very cold voice.  
  
"Were doomed , arent we?"-Hawk said in a hopeless voice.  
  
"Well , i think thats pretty obvious and..."-The President stopped , as he Picked something from the floor.-"What in the name of Texas is this?"-he said as he put the object in front of Hawk`s face.  
  
Hawk went pale instantly , by the look on his face , one could swear the hand in front of him was holding a Nuvlear Warhead about to ecplode.  
  
The hand was holding something far more dangerous and terrible.  
  
It was holding a little teddy bear , wich wore a camouflage outfit.  
  
Everything went quiet for a second.  
  
Then...  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLDING SGT SNUFFLES!"-Beach Head appeared in the door , still dragging half a dozen joes.  
  
"Eh...."-The President went pale.  
  
"IM GONA KILL YA ALL, BANZAIIIIIIII!"-Beach Head screamed a he jumped at the President , his twenty security scorts , Hawk , and the rest of the Joes who appeared to protect the President out of nowwhere.  
  
  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
"I cant believe the pentagon approved our budget for this year!"-Flint said.  
  
"Yeah , i thought the new guy in the White House hated us!"-Scarlett added.  
  
"Well , it seems that the fact that Beach Head`s one man assault on his bodyguards , himself and every person in the base either impressed him or scared the shit outta him"_Hawk said as he siped his coffee.  
  
"Ya know , i think sometimes we dont apreciate Beach Head enough."- Flint said.  
  
Then , huge scream came from the firing range.  
  
"SCI-FI , DUSTY , HAVE YA SEEN SGT SNUFFLES , I CANT FIND HIM AND.......AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! , WHAT THE HELL IS MY BEAR DOING TIED TO A FIRING BOARD , IM GONNA KILL YA ALLL!-Beach Head could be heard evrywhere in a two mile radius.  
  
"On the other hand...".-Flint added.  
  
  
  
END , for now.  
  
  
  
Well , here it is , my first GI JOE fic , hoipe ya all liked it , thanks to RED WITCH for letting me borrow Sgt Snuffles (aint him cute?) , if i have time left from my X-men:Evolution fics , ill write a sequel to this , cause Beach Head is my favorite Joe . (amazed , arent ya?)  
  
Well , bye , please rview.  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
